The Aftermath of Death
by TotalGeek17
Summary: Felicity kills the Clock King with his own virus. How will she react to this?
1. Searching for Forgiveness

**I have not yet watched the episode this week so, I'm just writing an AU to what happened to the Clock King if Felicity's zapper had killed him. I own nothing.**

* * *

"He's dead" Sara breathed as she tried, but failed to search for a pulse. I crawled over trying not to scream from the pain in my shoulder from that bullet the Clock King had fired at Sara. I checked desperately, searching for a pulse. I found none like Sara.

I remember calculating the virus that the Clock King had put into my babies to make sure he wouldn't die like the machines did, some even melting from the heat of the frying of the circuits. No. It can't be. The Count was different. I may have not pulled the trigger that time so, the blame did not fall solely on me, which made it easier to bare. But this, with the death made by only my hands or my ability to fry his phone in his pocket with his own virus. No.

"No!" I scream and fall over his body, sobbing. I had just killed another human being. One that had been stealing for the benefit of his sister. I am a horrible person, kept crossing my mind as I continued sobbing, leaving tear stains on the corpse of the Clock King. I hear Oliver and Diggle step into the room. Sara goes up to fill them in on the situation, but Diggle immediately rushes forward, and picks me up from the ground and hugs me with all his might as if to send his comfort through the force of his hug. I am comforted little by this. I have just killed another human being. I am a horrible person.

He finally puts me down, and stops to stare at the bleeding in my shoulder. "You need a doctor." He looks at me, trying to tell me that I'm hurt. I don't feel that type of physical hurt though, all I feel is despair at killing another human being with my abilities. My shoulder and the rest of my physical body feel numb. I feel nothing. Oliver sees that I'm not going to move so, he picks me up bridle style and carries me out the back. I am so numb, I'm not even happy with the close contact that I so rarely get from Oliver.

He pops me onto his motorcycle and he goes behind me. We sped off into the night. We arrive at the foundry and he makes me sit on one of the metal tables. Diggle forces some aspirin into my mouth, and makes me swallow them. Sara begins stitching up my wound. Once she is done, I fall asleep. Damn that fake aspirin/ sedative because I didn't feel tired a minute ago. Damn you, Diggle.

* * *

I wake up on the couch in the foundry. While asleep, I began my plan for forgiveness of my sins. I sat in my swivel chair and began transferring my funds over to an account that the Clock King had made to pay for his sister's lung transplant. That may have left me close to broke, but I'm one step closer to forgiveness. I begin my next step by punching that contraption that I was hitting earlier with some help from Sara. I make an appointment with one my contacts, who is a martial arts expert.I put a sticky note on my computers.

_Dear Everyone, _

_I need some time off, work a few things out. I have to try to earn forgiveness of myself, and the death that I have caused. Do not mess with my babies._

_Don't try to follow me, Diggle. _

_Felicity _

I exit through the secret passageway and leave. I need to get out of the Starling City smog. Maybe I can be my own superhero in a different city. I smirk at that. Me a vigilante. Ha! Or really...

* * *

**I am thinking about writing another or adding more, but I'm not sure. So feedback would be great. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Saving Thea

**Disclaimer: do not own anything, but the plot.**

* * *

1 year later…

I jump from roof to roof, leaping and bounding. I'm not even out of breath. Thank you, Mark for pushing me to be better. Even if you were a very grumpy martial art teacher. Felicity, stop going off topic. Stay focused on your goal. Save Thea. When I had finally discovered that she was captured by a bunch of thugs, I risked it all to come back for her. I missed her when I left, but I called her as well as Diggle. We became closer than before as the year away went on. She told me about how serious Roy and she were getting after he had told her about his transformation from the Mikaruru and his involvement with the Arrow. Or Green Arrow because that is what he is called now. Stop thinking about Oliver. Move on, Felicity, he's not into you. Never was, never will be.

I flip onto the fire escape into the abandoned building that is supposed to house Thea. I race down the fire escape, hoping it is structured well enough to hold my weight. I flip off the last landing to the ground, gracefully. I immediately sprint into the gray, dismal building. I slip behind a cargo box, and spot Thea wrapped in rope. The most concerning spot is that her head is lolled to the side, either that she is hopefully unconscious or dead. I really hope it's the former. I cartwheel on the box and land in front of it. I whip out my katanas from their sheaths on my back of my black leather catsuit. I hear shots coming from all angles. I look both ways and rapidly block them with my indestructible katanas. I redirect them to land in the shoulders of the enemy. I race over to Thea in the chair, and quickly untie the badly tied knot that kept her captured. As I stand up from untying her and checking her pulse, which thank god is still there, I spot in the corner of my eye, two shadows, one green and one red .

Time to go I think as I run out of the warehouse, but not before I see The Arrow's eyes, they are narrowed and clearly are questioning me, but thankfully not yet knowing it's his IT girl. That surprise is better suited for the morning. That I'm back anyway, not my secret identity. The words "secret identity" are not to be told i.e. the "secret" in the collection of words.

* * *

**Felicity is not Black Canary. That is Sara. She is her own vigilante. I'll give you guys a name when I figure it out for myself. Read and Review please. Sorry so short. More later. Promise.**


	3. Heart to Heart with Oliver Queen

**Hi, I was shocked this morning when I checked my stats on how many people read my story. I was incredibly shocked and ecstatic on seeing that more than 2,000 people have read my story. I promised to make the 3rd chapter longer, and I hope you like it. Oh and I may have forgotten to thank this person earlier, but thank you so much highlander348 for helping make this story the best it can possibly be and letting me bounce ideas off of you. This chapter is dedicated to you. Fight scene with Felicity and Oliver is next chapter. Sorry guys. This is the effect that Felicity's departure has caused.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Arrow!**

* * *

Omniscient POV

"Who is she?" Oliver slammed his hand against his desk at his office at Queen Consolidated. Usually he broods in his basement at Verdant, but it has been plaguing his mind since their encounter a couple of weeks prior after rescuing his little sister. She reminded him a little bit of Felicity, but more dangerous than the bright and fluffy Felicity he knew. Subconsciously, he walked into his elevator, ignoring the calls from his mediocre EA and descended into the IT part of Queen Consolidated. He walked into Felicity's old office that was still barren and had a little bit of dust on it.

A man in a nerdy multicolored bowtie, walked by and saw Oliver sitting in Felicity's chair. He commented, "If you're looking for Felicity, she's in her office at the end of the hall. And tell her congrats on the promotion from Benji."

Oliver walks as if in a trance ti the office Benji had directed him to, thinking about how it is possible that Felicity could come back, get rehired, and be promoted all without him noticing. He stops in front of the door and knocks, sure enough, to his amazement, a blonde head glances up from her computer screen in her spacious office unlike her cramped one before she became his EA. Felicity sees him, but doesn't seem all that surprised to see him and it is confirmed when she says, "I knew you'd come at some point."

**(Sorry couldn't resist putting an Omniscient POV in.)**

Felicity POV

When I saw Oliver walk into the room, I knew I had to explain myself. Why was I here? How did I get to be the Head of the IT Department? I could basically see the wheels turning with those types of questions in Oliver's head.

He asked the one question that shocked me the most, a simple, "Why?"

"I needed to leave the smog of the city behind for a while. And after my little excursion, I came back, expecting to be put at the bottom of the work hierarchy at Queen Consolidated, but weirdly enough Walter promoted me. I told him not to tell you that I was back because you know, you might try to rope me back into the game, and I'm done with that now. No crime-fighting for me." The lie hurt me to say, but it was necessary to tell the man that I loved that I wasn't going to be his IT toy and use me like a jock would use a nerd for homework answers.

"Walter promoted you?" Oliver questioned. In my head, I deflated with him not even challenging my statement of him using me to get the answers he needed to be the Arrow.

"Yes. That was the day that you weren't at the office, some merger or something, I think and Walter was helping out because your mom was busy planning a fundraiser, and Thea was doing business at the club. And he hired me, he told me that I was a lot more knowledge on computers than most people, and saw my potential. Volla! He gave me the title of Head of the IT Department." I gestured to my office, and spun in my swivel chair, man, I love this chair.

"Does Diggle know you're back?" He pinched his nose, probably trying to come to terms with the fact that Walter had gone behind his back and hired me, and gave me my dream job.

"Yes as well as Thea, which I guess means Roy knows. I chatted with Dig and Thea over the year. I just couldn't cut myself off from everybody." I waited for the explosion of anger to happen to Oliver as he heard these words. And he did not disappoint me. Maybe a year ago I would have flinched at his outburst. But I was expecting it.

"YOU CUT ME OFF BUT NOT EVERYONE ELSE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" He yelled. Man, I hope none of my neighbors heard that.

"We were, but I got tired of being used all the time, and never getting anything in return. Oliver, you have been using me for information ever since you bled into my car, and I have rarely ever gotten a thanks from you. You always demand and demand, and you never let anyone in. The only one who knows partially what you have been through is Sara, and Sara was there with you firsthand!" I rub my forehead, exhausted with this conversation already.

Oliver fell silent and finally after a long uncomfortable silence, he whispered, "Is that really what you think that was what we were?" I murmur yes and look down at my desk and straighten a few items on my already sparse desk.

"Well, seeing as how I can't come and change your mind about our relationship, I'll just go back to work." He sighs, and walks away from me, seemingly disappointed, but I told him the truth. He can't get mad at me for speaking the truth.

* * *

The cool wind brushes away my blonde hair from my face as I make my way to the burger joint to meet Diggle, Roy and Thea for dinner. This is the first time I've seen anyone's faces since my journey to forgiveness. I stand outside the diner, and brace myself for the questioning, but the thing I am most surprised to see is Sara sitting along with them, Roy and Thea crammed in a seat with her. The only empty seat is next to Diggle. It is nice to see my best guy friend after such a long time only hearing him from phone calls and seeing him on Skype. When I approached them, Diggle immediately got up and gave me a big warm hug. I missed this. The warm hugs was what was missing from all of that communication from such a long distance.

* * *

**I wanted them to meet up, but I've been having writer's block around this so let's just pretend the Team Arrow minus Arrow had a so much fun together!**


End file.
